


The Anti-Date

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Hamburger Date, Human Castiel, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: "It's a date," Cas said, voice completely serious. Uhm… what? No… He couldn't get his hopes up for a date-date, Cas didn't do that. Not with him, anyway. But a Fraternal Burger Date with His Best Friend, Best Bro, Brother from Another Mother (If He Even Had a Mother), that sounded like a good thing. You might even call it an Anti-Date, a way to go out and make sure he didn't fall for his Completely Platonic Buddy.It didn't work out like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakeThePieNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThePieNow/gifts).



"You know, once we gank those werewolf ladies, we should totally go back and see if that hipster burger and beer place is any good," Dean said as he drove up the gravel road to the forest. "I dunno, I think a burger is a burger, simple thing, just a little bit of love in the bbq sauce and some good meat, and then not leaving it unattended like someone, and I'm not naming names but Sam does this… Anyway, might not be a bad thing. I'm not eating any ostrich burgers or whatever, but I'm kinda curious about their bacon cheeseburger."

"It's a date," Cas said, voice completely serious. Uhm… what? No… He couldn't get his hopes up for a date-date, Cas didn't do that. Not with him, anyway. But a Fraternal Burger Date with His Best Friend, Best Bro, Brother from Another Mother (If He Even Had a Mother), that sounded like a good thing. You might even call it an Anti-Date, a way to go out and make sure he didn't fall for his Completely Platonic Buddy.

"Awesome. Got your silver bullets ready?"

"Of course I do, Dean. I'm not a 'baby'," he said, finger quotes and all.

"Not letting that one go anytime soon, are you?"

***

It was never that easy, of course. The werewolf ladies weren't werewolves, they were aswangs. Which Sam, who was on research and morgue duty, should have discovered the moment he found out they had eaten not only the heart, but also the liver. Monster 101, Sammy. Monster 101. There were a lot of weapons in Baby's trunk, but no whip made of stingrays' tails. Fortunately, holy water kept them at bay long enough for Dean and Cas to duck into an abandoned church.

"Fuck, if I never see those teeth again, I'll be happy." Cas hummed in agreement from where he lay spread-eagled across the chancel. "Did she get you?"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Are you quoting Monty Python at me?"

"Maybe."

"Here, lemme take a look." Dean kneeled by his side and lifted his shirt. Cas' blood had soaked through the shirt, but he was right, it was just a flesh wound. The teeth had only pierced his skin, not torn through it, probably not even gone through the muscle layer. Dean rinsed with holy water and whiskey. Cas was clearly not used to the sting, because his face contorted into a grimace and his back arched. This shouldn't be as hot as it was. 

"It buuuurns!" Cas clenched his fists, the right one around fibers from the red carpet, and the left one around Dean's shirttails.

"Easy there, tiger. Gotta make sure you don't get infected." Cas took a few deep breaths. Slowly, he relaxed. "Hey, buddy, you ready to chop some heads?"

"Oh, yes," he said, determination painted across his face. "Oh, yes."

***

_10 missed calls_

"Heya, Sammy, aswangs, amirite?"

_"Fuck, did you get them?"_

"I've got an aswang head in a bag if you want it."

_"I'm good. Thanks."_

"Me and Cas are just stopping by the motel for a shower, and then we're hitting the Kite & Satchel. You want anything?"

_"Are you at least gonna burn the heads first?"_

"Sure."

_"I think I'll pass, anyway. There's a cute waitress at the cafe by the library."_

"Go get her! Hey, which room did you take? Don't wanna see your naked butt ever again."

_"Asshat. I'm in #7. You get #9. Keys are in the potted plant by my door."_

***

The Anti-Date was going great. The burgers were greasy, with a good cheddar and some cured ham instead of bacon. Dean wasn't sure about the brioche buns, though. A good burger bun should be fluffy and absorb the dressing and grease. 

And here they were, sitting close together in a dark restaurant with bare brick walls, lit only by fairy lights, and definitely not feeling any attraction towards each other. He took another swig of his microbrew IPA, catching his breath in between fits of laughter. Cas smiled his lopsided little smile, seemingly content. Their shoulders touched, and Dean could feel the warmth spread through him, like coming in from a cold night to a room with an open fire.

"This has been one of the top ten nights of this year, if not ever. We should do this more often," Dean said, gently nudging Cas.

"We should do this all the time."

"Yeah…" Dean smiled back. It had been a long time since he'd been this happy, this light-hearted, almost as if he could fly away. "Hey, do you want apple or cherry pie for dessert?"

***

When they had eaten their burgers and pie and drunk their beers, they walked back to the motel slowly. No rush. Just a lovely night out with his Best Platonic Friend.

"...and then Uriel had to run back to the garrison, still in his vessel, clothes on fire. I don't think I've ever seen Anna laugh that much. She used to be so serious, Dean. I liked her better after she fell."

"Even when she tried to kill us?"

"You can't have it all."

Dean thought about the many different angels who had passed through their lives over the years. "No, I guess you can't." He could feel Cas' arm slipping into the crook of his own, and he gave it his best Comforting Friendly Squeeze. "Did I tell you about the time Charlie accidentally summoned a World of Warcraft goblin?"

***

Once they got back to the motel, they stopped by the Impala. The stars were bright, and the moon was not even out. (No full moon means no werewolves, unless they're close to the Alpha. This should have been obvious to all of them. In hindsight, this hadn't been a particularly brilliant hunt.) Their conversation had drifted into a warm silence, and Cas hadn't let his arm go. It was nice. Domestic. Cas just fit so well into their lives.

"I think so, too."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You did." He didn't look at Cas, but he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did you know I made up constellations when I was a kid? I never learned the real ones, other than the Big Dipper and Orion's Belt, so I told Sammy about the Enterprise, which is over there, and the X-wing, over there. That's the vampire, right above us and to the left."

"That's Rho Persei, an M-type star. A red giant. Beautiful. I wasn't there for its birth, but I've seen it grow."

"You know what, Cas? It's awesome that you've been there for the actual, real facts, birth of stars. But I have such a hard time imagining you without the squint and the coat." He stole a glance at Cas, who was looking down at himself.

"I'm getting more and more used to this body. Not even a vessel anymore. This," he held out his hand in wonder, "this is me."

Dean bumped his side into Cas. "I kinda like you-you."

"Me, too."

"Hey, you wanna head in? My nose is getting cold." Cas didn't even reply, he just took Dean's hand and pulled him along to their room. Platonic, Dean reminded himself. Friendly. It was so good to go on an Anti-Date, to know for sure he didn't have the hots for his Wholesomely Non-Sexual Pal.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Cas moved up into his personal space. Dean took a step back, and ended up with the wall behind him and Cas pressed against his front. His eyes widened and then closed, as soft, slightly scratchy lips touched his own. Cas backed off after just giving him a little taste of himself.

"Wait… What?"

"It was a goodnight kiss, Dean. I thought it was traditional to end a first date with one."

"But… Date?"

"Yes. A date. Like the one we've just been on. Dinner, drinks and stargazing. It was a wonderful first date."

"But… You don't…"

"I don't what, exactly?" His voice was firm, and Dean could hear he didn't have much patience left.

"You don't date. And you certainly don't date _me_."

"Clearly, I do." Dean could feel his mind racing to keep up with this new development. The restaurant, dark but with fairy lights on the walls. Walking home arm in arm. Watching the stars. Being very, very close all through the night. A date? If it had been someone else, he'd have said yes. A good date, even. Romantic. Not like the drinks-and-pool-and-seduction he was used to. Cas closed in on him again, breath hot against his face. "Unless you don't want me to…"

This time, it was Dean's turn to initiate a kiss. A ravenous, wild kiss, grabbing Cas by the hair and holding him close. When he retreated for air, he whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, don't stop…"

"Not gonna." Cas' mouth was on his neck, his hands rucking up the shirts and touching the bare skin above his hips, and his whole body plastered against Dean's. Dean gave as good as he got, pulling and scratching and sucking until something inside him got unstuck. He broke down into helpless laughter, tears flowing from his eyes as he doubled over.

"Dean?"

"It's just… It's just…" He gasped for breath and slid down the wall until he sat down. "I've been working so hard to not do this."

"Why, Dean, why?" Cas straddled him, held his face in his hands, and started laughing, too. "We've both been oblivious." A tiny peck on his forehead, and then Cas pulled him into a soft and welcoming hug. "You're it for me. There's never been anybody else. I can't imagine not wanting you."

The words got stuck in Dean's throat, but Cas seemed to understand. They helped each other up, and slowly walked over to the bed, hand in hand. "I could get used to this."

"You'd better." Cas' thumb caressed the back of Dean's hand. They stopped, just to look at each other again and grin like two cats that got the cream. Cas' hand found its way up under Dean's shirts again, and Dean started untying Cas' tie.

"I've been wanting to do this for years…"

"All those layers… I can't wait to peel you like a banana."

"Says you. I'm gonna get you out of the suit, and I'm gonna peel you like a potato." Dean got about halfway through the sentence before the giggles overwhelmed him. 

"Bananas are sexier," Cas said, snorting and burying his face in Dean's shoulder. They toppled into the bed, naked from the waist up, Cas' bandage a bright white against his tanned skin. "Careful with the bite!"

"I guess you're gonna have to go on top."

Cas squinted at him. "Literally or metaphorically? Because I'm dying to have you inside me. Metaphorically dying."

If Little Dean hadn't been completely on board before (he had been), that would have done it. Dean groaned and threw his head back. "Pants. We need to get out…"

"I miss my grace. I would have just snapped my fingers and had us both naked," Cas said, as he wiggled out of his slacks and pulled Dean's jeans off, while Dean fumbled for the lube in his duffel. "And I wouldn't need this," he said, sinking slick fingers into his own ass. The sight was amazing. Dean wished time could stand still, and yet he wanted nothing more than to feel Cas around him. He got his wish, probably a little sooner than what was wise, but nobody had ever accused Cas of being patient. Dean could feel his eyes rolling upwards as Cas sank down and started riding him.

"Slow down!"

"I've been waiting for years. I'm not waiting any longer than I absolutely have to."

Dean grabbed his hips, and worked them both into a rhythm that was a bit slower and deeper. "I'm gonna make this so good for you." He must have hit the right spot, because it was Cas' turn to roll his eyes and fall back. One hand around Cas' hefty cock and one arm holding him in place, and it wasn't long until Cas came, chanting Dean's name like a prayer. Maybe it was. Maybe that was what Dean's own prayers sounded like. Dean sped up, hoping to come before Cas got too sensitive, and pretty soon, Dean's own orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut.

They fell into an exhausted heap, not even bothering to clean up or get under the covers. "Worth it anyway" was the last thought that went through Dean's mind before he fell asleep.

***

"Worth it anyway" was Dean's first thought as well, when Sam barged in without knocking.

"My eyes, my eyes! You think I want to see your butt? Or Cas'?! Ew, gross!"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aswangs are Filipino shapeshifters. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aswang
> 
> The first time I had tea (and a long walk, and then dinner and drinks) with my current husband, it was an Anti-Date. I did it just to make sure I wasn't attracted to him, and I told him so. It didn't end up quite as steamy as it did for Dean and Cas, but I eventually admitted to myself that I had a pretty damn sizeable crush on that cutie. And here we are, fifteen years later, married since twelve years, with a ten year old daughter.
> 
> Huge thanks to Destielonfire for her beta reading.


End file.
